


apotheosis

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, apos gets so overwhelmed he goes celestial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: That by itself would’ve been more than enough to overwhelm him, but Lusa starts going back up his legs, kissing and suckling on the skin. He probably would’ve left hickies were his legs not coated in corruption, and he seems to know that too, because he raises only to suck a bright green mark in the juncture of his neck and shoulder where it stands out against the pale skin.“Ah—” Apos moans, raising a hand to grip at Lusa’s shoulder, fingers trembling just a little bit.“Oh my, seems you found one of his spots.”





	apotheosis

There’s a definite sparkle of curiosity in Apos’ eyes. No matter what he says, or how often or eloquently he repeats that nothing matters in this world, he can’t help it. His entire nature makes him curious, and especially when it comes to the Search party.

And, even more specifically, his… partners.

Infi hasn’t been all that surprising, but Esper and his unexpected patience were. And not just Esper’s. He had underestimated Add and his personality. The man — men, now? — seems strangely like him. He finds himself thinking of that more often than not.

Apos watches, enraptured, as Esper jerks, body going rigid in Lusa’s hold. The fighter’s hand, the one not currently burying fingers in the slighter man, holds him close so he doesn’t fall over.

Even despite being on his knees, Esper’s legs tremble and he does look ready to fall over if Lusa stopped holding him. Sia can’t keep his eyes off of Esper’s sweat-slicked skin, the lean muscles shifting beneath paper-thin skin with each ripple of pleasure that courses through him.

“You can join at any time if you want,” Lusa speaks up. Apos lifts his eyes to find Lusa’s trained on himself. His pupils are as blown as Esper’s, almost feral and hungry. Esper’s lashes fluffer as he blinks, nodding absently.

“I’d… rather not,” Apos mutters, shifting in his seat. He can’t deny being aroused, especially while seeing his lovers enjoying themselves so much, but anxiety stirs in the pit of his stomach. “I don’t even know how this really… works. I don’t want to corrupt you.”

Both the Adds look down to the eye embedded in his chest, and Esper’s lips split into a wide grin, all sharp edges and liquid danger, but his eyes crinkle at the corners cutely. His smile is sweet.

His hand, shaking profusely, runs down his chest, black nails dragging over the magenta moonstone etched into the skin. His whole body shakes at the contact, but he keeps going, wrapping his slender fingers around his heavy cock, pumping himself a few times and fighting to keep his eyes open. He coaxes a glob of precum out and wipes it from the tip of his arousal, holding the hand out.

Dark, half-translucent precum hangs between his fingers, stark against the pale complexion. Esper’s eyes twinkle deviously. “I’m already corrupt,” he says matter-of-factly.

Lusa grins too, leaning down to pepper kisses along the dark scar on Esper’s neck, flashing his teeth and digging them into the sensitive skin. A droplet of dark blood bubbles up and he laps it up, kissing the small puncture softly.

“And I apparently can’t get corrupt,” he says.

Esper pushes at Lusa’s chest, pushing him away. Lusa’s fingers squelch as they pull out of Esper’s entrance, slick with the excess lube. Esper drops onto all fours, crawling over the king sized bed to pull at Apos’ arm, yanking him out of his seat.

“How about we take care of everything instead?” he proposes, rising back up and maneuvering Apos between the two of them.

Apos opens his mouth to argue, maybe try to convince them again that this isn’t a good idea, but Lusa starts sprinkling kisses along his chin, pulling away the fabric of his top to go lower, lips pausing on his pulse point to suckle briefly. The unusual contact makes Sia gasp instead of anything he was going to say, back straightening on its own.

Esper’s hands roam his body, following up the lines of corruption on his arms, skirting his sides, just firm enough not to tickle. He itches to yank away, make sure Esper isn’t touching the corruption, but the time traveler presses further into his back, flush and nestling his chin on top of his shoulder.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, hmm?” Esper whispers, sliding his hand underneath the hem, fingers splaying over the celestial’s stomach.

Apos’ chest flutter and he lets the two maneuver him as they want, raising his arms so they can slide the top off of him. He ends up leaning backwards, pulled by Esper as he sits, propped up by the pillows. Hands are everywhere and he loses track of them quicker than he ever expected to.

Lusa’s stronger fingers slip beneath the hem of his pants and shimmy them off, leaning over to press kisses along as he goes. Apos frowns as he gets to his foot, kissing the ankle and looking up with half-lidded eyes and a half-smirk.

“How am I doing?” he asks.

Apos blinks. “I— what?”

Lusa snorts, chucking the pants away somewhere to the floor where they create a pile with the other clothes. “I’m not getting corrupted,” he says, “That’s what I’m getting at.”

“Oh…”

Lusa and Esper exchange a laugh over his quiet amazement, and go right back to what they had been doing previously; Esper’s hands dance across his chest, nails dragging across the darkened skin and causing the eyes to close. Whenever he runs over one, Apos’ body jerks a little, and it doesn’t escape the time traveler’s notice. He deliberately runs over those spots, rubbing across his nipples and rolling them on other occasions. Sharp teeth hover right over his ear, hot breath fanning over the side of his head.

That by itself would’ve been more than enough to overwhelm him, but Lusa starts going back up his legs, kissing and suckling on the skin. He probably would’ve left hickies were his legs not coated in corruption, and he seems to know that too, because he raises only to suck a bright green mark in the juncture of his neck and shoulder where it stands out against the pale skin.

“Ah—” Apos moans, raising a hand to grip at Lusa’s shoulder, fingers trembling just a little bit.

“Oh my, seems you found one of his spots,” Esper pokes, fingers pinching Apos’ nipples. His hips rut against Apos’ back and the breath in his ear gets heavier with an exhaled moan.

“I wanna find a lot more than just one,” Lusa shoots back, going back and splaying his hands across Apos’ thighs, pushing them outwards so he can nestle between them.

Apos looks down through the mess of his bangs, heart skipping when the berserker’s breath fans over his cock. He didn’t even notice he had gotten hard, and now he’s hyper aware of it, feeling it twitch.

“Cute,” Lusa mutters, running a finger over the dark member, all the way from the base to the tip, collecting a drop of dark precum from the slit. He shamelessly licks it off, looking back up at the two watching him intently. “Almost like Esper’s. A little sweeter, maybe.”

“Jerk,” Esper huffs, pretending to pout as he goes to mark the small patch of unblemished skin on Apos’ shoulder.

Lusa sticks out his tongue at him, dragging it over the hard cock right after. Apos cries out, curling up and bucking. Both the Adds hold him, Esper pulling him back against himself and Lusa pushing down his hips, and he sobs, shaking as Lusa’s tongue drags over his sensitive skin.

“Do you like that?” Esper asks, straight into his ear, and Apos, unable to answer vocally, can only nod vigorously. Esper’s grin is tangible as he smothers it in Apos’ neck. “You’re so cute. You’ve never done this, have you? Not even by yourself?” A shake for an answer. “You should join us more often, you’re so pretty like this,” Esper keeps chattering, “I love your reactions, you practically jump whenever I touch you. And we haven’t even properly started.”

A sound, somewhere between a whine and a guttural groan, rips out of Apos’ throat, and even Lusa looks up at that, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Huh.”

Esper’s expression is a wicked smile, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Ohh…” he teases, “You like it when I tell you how pretty you are? You’re gorgeous, so pliant and wonderful. I’m sure you’d be even prettier with Lusa’s fingers stretching you open. What do you think, do you want that?”

“Please!” Apos cries out, squeezing his eyes shut as he shakes in Esper’s hold, biting at his bottom lip.

“You heard the man, Lusa.” Esper reaches over to one of the bedside tables and hands his counterpart the half-empty bottle of scented lube.

“Oh, I’ve heard him alright,” Lusa mumbles, licking his lips as he pops the cap off, squeezing some of the translucent gel onto his fingers. He rubs them together to warm it up a little and with his clean hand moves Apos’ left leg to rest over his shoulder. “Alright, Apos?”

He pauses, looking up and propping himself with one arm. Apos looks down, cocking his head in inquiry and blinking the moisture out of his eyes.

“It’ll feel weird. But only for a while,” he assures, “If anything hurts at all, you tell us. Got it?”

“I can’t feel much pain,” Apos reminds them, chest heaving heavily. The eye in its middle blinks slowly, barely opening to its full size.

“All the more reason to stop us as soon as you feel any.” Apos just blinks, making Lusa frown. “You know, I won’t continue if you don’t agree.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you,” spills from Apos’ lips immediately, “Just, please…”

The corners of Lusa’s lips twitch up almost simultaneously. “Good boy,” he praises and Apos’ breath hitches.

Lusa’s fingers, wet and slippery as they are, make their way between Apos’ legs, circling his entrance and spreading the lube. Apos jerks, toes curling as the first finger pushes inside, just past the first knuckle and then back out only to repeat it, trying to get him to relax.

“Kiss me,” Esper demands, reaching up to grasp Ain’s shin and turn his head so he can lock their lips. “Focus on me for a moment.”

The time traveler’s tongue is skilled, swarming Apos’ mouth and running over each nook and cranny and tangling with his. Apos gets lost in the messy kiss easily, gasping for air whenever Esper lets him. Lusa works his winger in; Apos doesn’t even notice when a second one starts prodding at him until it’s all the way in and Lusa curls them.

Apos arches his back, the eyes on his chest flying open. while his real eyes slip closed. Esper nuzzles into his neck, cucking on the pulse and further making the celestial shake.

Lusa keeps moving, his fingers curling and running over the soft walls, stretching them until they’re pliant and practically opening up for his fingers. He has no problems adding a third one then.

“More… more more more,” Apos mutters, panting with an open mouth, with a line of dark spittle running down his chin. “Please, Lusa…”

Esper chuckles quietly behind him, running a hand down from Apos’ chest to curl around his cock. More green-tinted precum oozes out of the tip and he swipes it with a thumb, spreading it along the flesh as he starts pumping it, falling into rhythm with Lusa almost effortlessly.

Apos is putty between the two of them, hips bucking up into Esper’s fist, only to fall back down and impale himself further on Lusa’s fingers. And then Esper starts thumping at the tip again, forefinger rubbing across the slit and it has Apos going wild, one hand tangled in Lusa’s short hair and the other up by his shoulder, fingers entwining with Esper’s and squeezing so tight it should hurt the time traveler. But he doesn’t have the mind to think about that and Esper doesn’t complain.

“Please, please,” he keeps repeating, words slowly slurring together as his head hangs back against Esper’s shoulder.

“You sound so lovely. All these pleas and noises, you have no idea how turned on I am right now. Lusa too, look. He’s fucking his own hand to your voice. You want more? Would you like me to fuck you?” Esper asks quietly, voice barely above Apos’ pants.

“Yes!” Apos cries, Esper’s voice doing wonders to his insides. “Please, Goddess, I want you, please.”

Lusa pulls out his fingers with a wet squelch, groaning softly as he sits back up, still pumping himself. He lets go, bucking up once or twice into thin air, in favor of grasping Apos’ hips and lifting him up to help position him.

“You’re so light,” Lusa comments, holding the celestial up on trembling knees.

Esper sits, propping the pillows so he can lean back. He holds up his dick, eyelashes fluttering at the much needed contact and he locks eyes with Lusa, grinning lazily as his shoulders rise and drop with his labored breathing.

“Take it slow,” he says. Apos isn’t sure whether it’s addressed to him or Lusa, but it doesn’t matter much when Lusa lowers him onto Esper’s cock, gravity and bucking knees pulling him down onto it.

His mouth opens in a wordless scream, hands flying out and wrapping around Lusa’s shoulders, nails digging into his back and leaving behind half crescents on the tanned skin. Esper is pressing kisses along the back of his neck, pushing his hair out of the way to shush him, trying his best to make it easier on him.

Except Apos’ body hums with pleasure, back taunt as a bow as he sinks as far as he can on Esper’s cock, insides opening up for it.

“You okay?” Lusa asks, brushing his sweat slicked fringe out of his face. Apos unconsciously leans into the touch, nuzzling his face against the palm.

He nods vigorously and even the eyes on his chest are half-closed, staring off into the distance without focus. Lusa is staring down at him with a concerned gaze. Apos’ skin goes even paler in the uncorrupted areas, and even his hair fades into a snowy white, even brighter than the Adds’.

“Esper, please—!” Apos begs, twisting to be able to kiss Lusa’s lips, meshing them together in a messy tangle of tongue and teeth.

Esper gets the message, though, and replaces Lusa’s hands on Apos’ hips, pulling him up so he can let him fall back down. Both of them groan, Apos’ sounds muffled by Lusa’s mouth. Apos holds onto Lusa even tighter, if it’s even possible, body shuddering badly with every bounce. Esper’s snap up as much as they given the position, and his member rubs at Apos’ insides in all the right ways.

“You’re so pretty,” Lusa mutters, nose brushing Apos’.

He slots himself between the celestial’s legs again, chest to chest; Apos shudders as the eyes close, rubbing against Lusa’s heated skin. Esper’s crystal is even hotter where it presses into his back, and he feels like the time traveler intentionally rubs against him at times.

“All those pretty sounds… You can be loud if you want, you know?” Lusa keeps talking, down into Apos’ ear as he pecks Esper’s lips over his shoulder.

“We’d love to hear more,” Esper agrees, doing his best to maintain a steady pace. A mixture of pube and Esper’s precum drips from Apos, falling to the sheets and painting them with black. Apos’ greenish precum spreads all over Lusa’s lower abdomen when he ruts against the taller man, cocks sliding together wetly and so, so well.

As if on that cue, Apos lets out a long whine, rubbing back and ruining Esper’s pace with his uncontrollable hips. Lusa tangles one hand in his incredibly long hair and tugs, pulling Apos’ head back from where he’d been hiding it in the crook of the fighter’s neck. He kisses Apos again, opting to pet the hair instead.

Apos breaks away with a plea on his lips, something completely incomprehensible, too slurred and quiet to make out, but it’s written all over his pale, teal-flushed face, his misted dark eyes and tears flooding them.

“We got you,” Lusa mutters, grinding his hips into the other’s. Esper looks just as flushed, but Lusa is sure he himself looks the same. The air around them in buzzing, and is that an eye he spots hovering next to Esper’s dazed expression?

“I—” Apos whimpers, nails raking across Lusa’s shoulder blades and drawing blood in their wake. The berserker hisses and sinks his teeth into Apos’ shoulder as payback, only for Apos to moan louder. He’s not able to get a coherent thought out, it seems. “I’m— You’re— What is—”

Esper releases his vice-grip on Apos’ hips to worm his hand between him and Lusa, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks.

Apos wails, voice starting to echo in the bedroom, corruption glowing and illuminating the dim space just as Esper’s crystal does. Lusa almost slumps forward, catching himself with both arms around the two’s heads, braced against the wall as he hangs his head onto Apos’ shoulder.

“You know… just how to do it,” he tells Esper, who can only grin weakly, tightening his hold and bucking up. Apos bounces in his lap, fucking his fist and making Lusa close his eyes as liquid pleasure strikes through his veins like electricity.

“You… two are too precious to pass up,” Esper mutters back, feeling a coil in his stomach. He’s about to warn the others he’s close when Apos seizes up between them, arching his back so much that Esper’s cock almost slips out of him.

Apos’ throaty moan echoes throughout the room for long seconds in which green cum splashes Lusa’s stomach.

Esper whines, digging his nails into Apos’ hip as his toes curl and he rides out his own orgasm, the world blacking out around him for a minute or two. Lusa is the last one, after a few more uncoordinated thrusts, staring at his lovers’ blissful, fucked-out faces with wide-blown eyes.

However, Lusa is the first one to come back to himself, collapsing backwards onto the soft covers, right onto the discarded bottle of lube. It digs into his side painfully, so with a groan he fishes it out, tossing it onto the nearest table and missing only by a few centimeters. He turns back to his boys.

Apos is collapsed in a white-corrupted, glowing pile on top of Esper, who in turn is collapsed all over the stack of pillows. Both of them slowly regain their breath and their consciousness, and Esper flutters his eyes open to look at Lusa.

“I definitely think Apos should join us again,” Esper says, leaving a butterfly kiss on the celestial’s shoulder, right over a bright hickie that not even his top will hide. “You’ve no idea how good it feels inside you,” he whispers, moving his kisses along the shell of Apos’ ear.

Apos shudders, his softening cock giving a last pathetic jerk and a heavy glob of cum that rolls down its length.

“Let’s get you off before Esper gets hard again,” Lusa laughs, shuffling closer to gently scoop the celestial’s almost-weightless form up in his arms.

Esper feigns being upset, but he leans forward and kisses Lusa nonetheless. “How are you feeling?”

“Great. You, Apos?” Lusa replies without a hesitation. Good, he knew it was a question for the both of them.

“That was… I don’t have words,” Apos says truthfully, body feeling boneless and the eyes peppered across his torso and thighs blinking as if waking up.

“Thumbs up or thumbs down?” Lusa asks.

Apos doesn’t take so long to answer this time. “Thumbs up.”

Lusa’s face lights up like a hundred watt light bulb. “Y’hear that, Es? We got a thumbs up for our first time!”

“Nice!” Esper cheers, grinning cheekily. “Wonder if we get even better score if we clean up.”

Apos turns around in Lusa’s lax hold to press a kiss to Esper’s cheek. And then he promptly passes out, the glow of his body slowly fading back into his usual skin and hair color.

Lusa laughs mirthfully. “I don’t think you can  _get_ any better.”

Esper shuffles onto his knees while Lusa sets Apos down to lay, and captures Lusa’s lips as soon as he makes sure Apos is comfortable. “Maybe not with Apos, but you’ll get at  _least_ ten chocolate points from me if you run us a bath.”

“I’ll do it for fifteen.”

“I’ll give you all of them, you know that, you ass.”

“Excuse you, our name is Add, not ass. I didn’t think you’d forget that.”

“Our name isn’t even Add. It’s Edward.”

“Assward.”

“Run the stupid bath or I’ll hide all your chocolate in a dimensional pocket.”

“On it!”


End file.
